Unintended Vice
by aRedBaroness
Summary: Drunk and bored, Dick and Beaver start betting with board games. An attempt to up the stakes has unexpected consequences. M/M slash between brothers. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

At first a living without parents in a massive mansion in Neptune was awesome. It was better than awesome, Dick was young and rich and entirely without supervision, every teenager's dream surely. But it got old faster than he expected. It also had a tendency to get sort of lonely. Which is how the Casablancas brothers ended up in their current situation, drinking, playing kids board games and gambling.

It was fortunate for Dick that Beaver for all his book smarts was entirely hopeless at board games especially those that required significant hand eye coordination like this one, Jumping Monkeys. The fact that Beaver had by this point downed at least half of a two-six of vodka certainly wasn't helping him land any of his monkeys in the big plastic tree either. In fact there was a rapidly growing pile of Beaver's monkeys on the other side of the tree, where he had accidentally catapulted them.

Dick took another slip of beer and aimed his monkey catapult carefully, his monkey rocketed forward and landed in the top tier of the plastic tree. "Ha, bet you can't beat that Beav," he chortled, reaching over to muss up his brother's hair.

Beaver swatted Dick's hand away drunkenly. "There's nothing to bet anyway. We've even shaved the neighbor's dog. I think we're out of ideas. Doomed to boredom. Doomed I tell you," his melodramatic slurs trailed off and he made an unsuccessful grab for the vodka bottle, missing it by at least two inches.

"Come on, Beav. You're smart. We need a bet to up the stakes, especially since I'm whupping you soundly."

Beaver now had a firm grip on the vodka bottle and was downing it. He paused to shush his brother. "Okay, let me think." The room was silent for almost a full minute before he exclaimed, "Skinny dipping."

"Done it. Besides, dude you'd totally sink. You're soused."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

Beav stuck his tongue out at Dick. Dick laughed and grabbed at Beaver, maneuvering him into a headlock.

"Leggo of me, asshole."

Dick was still laughing when he released Beaver, who was now panting and flushed with embarrassment. "You're such a jerk sometimes," he spat angrily.

"We could moon the neighbors," Dick was still trying to come up with a suitable forfeit for their next bet.

"We did that earlier. Anyway, we should lay low for a while, once they see what happened to Pepper, we're dead meat."

"True."

They both fell silent again, deep in thought. The game just wasn't the same without a decent and highly humiliating wager.

"What about a kiss?" Beaver whispered it so softly that Dick almost didn't hear him.

"What?"

"The loser has to kiss the winner."

"No way. Besides a kiss is pretty tame. It's a sissy bet."

"What you think the winner should fuck the loser? That's gross."

Dick was quiet. This conversation was taking a weird turn, it was doing funny things to his insides, making them all hot and twisted up. The idea of Beaver fucking someone, especially him, it was too bizarre, picturing those big red lips, wet, swollen, moaning, the pale delicate skin flushed pink and sweaty, writhing in ecstasy beneath you. Oh god, don't go there Dick, run away, that's your brother.

"Dick? Dick? Hello? Are you there?" Beaver was waving a hand in front of Dick's face.

"Shove off, Cassidy." Dick pushed Beaver away roughly.

There was beat and then, "So the bet?"

"A kiss then. Have it your way," Dick was doing his best to pretend to be casual and entirely focused on counting his stack of cardboard bananas. He wasn't thinking about the way Beaver was biting his stupid big red lips nervously. He wasn't thinking about what they would look like parting under his.

At least Beaver was quiet as he concentrated on aligning his catapult. Dick could tell already from the way it was angled that Beaver was going to shoot wide. He couldn't tell you why he seemed elated with that knowledge. Beaver's monkey flew through the air and bounced off the side of the tree.

"Best two of three?" Beaver asked hopefully.

"Sure," Dick smirked, there was no way Beaver was going to be able to land a monkey in that tree. Beaver really was shit at this.

Another monkey flew past the tree landing in the pile of fallen monkeys on the other side. Dick's smirk widened. Beaver's lashes fluttered wildly as he seemed to be searching for an escape. A dark blush was creeping across his cheeks.

"Come here, little brother," Dick's voice came out lower and huskier than he had intended.

Beaver gulped and scooted toward him apprehensively. Dick was staring at Beaver's lips, they looked ripe and delicious. He wondered absently if Beaver had ever kissed a chick before or if he was going to be the first. Beaver was leaning forward slowly, too slowly for Dick's liking and he grabbed Beaver by his shirt hauling him forward and kissing him roughly.

Beaver just seemed to melt into Dick in spite of the rough handling. Dick moved his hand to Beaver's waist trying to fit them closer together. He was nipping at Beaver's lips trying to get them to open. Beaver trembled and gasped allowing Dick to use the opportunity to thrust his tongue into his brother's mouth. Beaver tasted of vodka, but underneath that there was a sugary sweet taste that seemed uniquely his own. The game was forgotten in a haze of warm, wet mouths and tangled tongues.

Dick started to push Beaver down, but then Beaver collided with the plastic tree knocking plastic monkeys everywhere. Beaver giggled and pushed Dick away. The moment had passed and Dick was left hard, hot and bothered, as Beaver stumbled down the hall in search of a new game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of that evening had passed without incident, but for the next week, the Casablancas brothers studiously avoided each other. It wasn't hard in a mansion that size, after all their rooms were in separate wings. By Friday night however a late night board game encounter was inevitable. The boredom was just too much, besides Logan was busy with Veronica, no doubt. Also neither, brother was willing to drink alone and neither was willing to endure the depressing prospect of a Friday night at home sober, they had both lost too much.

The game of Jumanji began innocently enough and entirely wager-free, three Smirnoffs in and it was a different story altogether. "God, Dick you always pick the dumbest games," Beaver complained after utterly failing to defeat a gigantic swarm of mosquitoes by rolling a tennis racket.

"You're only whining because you totally suck at this game," Dick chortled.

"Next time, I pick the game."

"No chance in hell."

"No fair! If I win, I pick the next game."

"Never going to happen."

"Oh, come on!"

"Besides we agreed we weren't going to do that anymore," Dick muttered looking away and making a grab for his brother's bottle of Smirnoff Ice.

"You mean the betting?" Beaver questioned, clearly bewildered. "We had no such conversation and the games are even lamer without the betting."

"We can't, remember that thing that happened last week. It's just a bad idea."

"So we kissed once, big deal."

But it was a big deal, at least to Dick, he couldn't stop thinking about the way Beaver tasted, the way Beaver had utterly surrendered to his control, the way Beaver's lips looked so swollen after a few rough kisses. He was actually sort of hurt that Beaver didn't seem to think it meant anything. It was beginning to mean everything to Dick. He didn't say any of that though, "Well, what if I win?"

"Name your price. I'm going to win this time. I can feel it," Beaver said confidently in spite of the fact that in six turns he had managed to move only a few squares from the start line. He was also advancing the danger track rapidly and had been stuck in the jungle until he rolled five or eight on more than one occasion.

Dick remained silent considering his options. There was a wealth of totally inappropriate acts he wanted to suggest as forfeits, but they probably weren't drunk enough for them yet. Oh and then there was the tiny detail that they would be obscenely incestuous, but at the moment that wasn't carrying as much weight as it probably should have. The next game, that's when Dick would bring out the risky forfeits, he'd go the tamer route with this first one.

"Fine, if I win you have to wear lipstick for the rest of the night."

"Dude, that's a sissy bet. Besides I don't have any lipstick, do you?"

"No, but Kendall does and so what, you're going to win right."

"Damn straight."

"So what does it matter?"

Beav just glared sullenly and picked up the dice. In less than ten turns Dick won the game and sent Beaver stumbling down the hall to Kendall's room in search of lipstick. "It has to be red and lip gloss doesn't count," Dick called after him.

Beaver returned shortly and Dick's mouth went dry at the sight of him. It was too much, Beav's lips seemed larger than ever and oh so sinful painted like that. "What colour is that?" he asked absently as he raked his eyes over his little brother's delicate frame, devouring every inch.

Beav seemed cagey under his scrutiny, fidgeting nervously. "Scarlet harlot," he muttered, looking at his socks.

The silence was beginning to get awkward and Beav looked about ready to bolt, which would foil Dick's carefully laid plans. Dick forced himself to laugh, "You're such a pretty girl, Cassidy." The bashful, nervous Beaver was gone in an instant as his brother tackled him to the ground, smacking him about the head.

"Take it back!"

"Never!" Dick panted. Beaver was straddling his chest, one hand raised to deliver another blow. Dick was trying his best to focus on anything other than the fact that his sexy little brother's ass was practically on top of his crotch. He was trying to think of the most dong-withering things imaginable, dead babies, algebra tests, pus filled wounds, Aaron Echolls naked. It wasn't working particularly well; Beaver had leaned down, pressing both hands on his chest, presumably to subdue him, and it felt like a grind, an invitation.

It took all his willpower to roll and push Beaver off him. Dick was tempted to just pin Beaver under him and kiss him silly, instead he stood and reached for another cooler. He passed one to his brother who was still lying there like a stunned bunny. "I've decided to take pity on you, bro. You choose the next game."

"Really," Beaver said in disbelief. He appeared to be considering whether or not this was another trick.

"Go ahead, girly." He let Beaver hit him upside the head one more time on his way out to find a new game.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I will be posting new chapters every three days or so. I didn't expect this one to become multi-chapter on me. It was just supposed to be a short fluff piece.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dick couldn't believe what Beaver came back with a few minutes later. "Snakes and Ladders is your idea of a more serious game?"

"Of course not, but it's simple and more chance-based. No matter how wasted you get, even you won't forget the rules," Beaver said playfully. He walked very carefully over to the table where he'd left his drink. His exaggerated caution only served to highlight the fact that he was three sheets to the wind.

"Like I would! You're the light weight gayboy," Dick said with a smirk, patting the floor beside him, but there was no malice in his tone. He was still confident of his win and he still stoked about the chance of getting what he wanted this round. It was all about distraction. Beav didn't stand a chance. "I'm still gonna kick your ass, pretty boy."

Beaver was ignoring him, meticulously laying out the board and digging out the game pieces. He was always so precise even when his hand eye coordination was seriously impaired. It was just that it was that it was hard to take him seriously with that lipstick on. Dick was still snickering at the sight of it.

"Such a proper lady aren't you, Cassidy."

"Shut up and play." Beaver said stubbornly, handing him his token.

"Don't pout princess, it's all in good fun."

"One more girl joke and I walk," Beav jumped up, demonstrating his willingness to ruin all of Dick's carefully laid plans.

Why was Beaver so pigheaded and serious all the time? It baffled the hell out of Dick. "Geez lighten the fuck up, Beav. What else is there do around here? You want to sulk in your room some more. Come on we did that all week." Why did Beaver always think that Dick didn't care about their parents absence. He did care, but he liked to pretend it was all fine, because well if he didn't he'd have to remember the reality of the situation and that was never fun. "Look it's Friday night in Neptune and Logan's off somewhere with that bitch, Veronica." Dick's voice softened and he ducked his head. "I just want to do something fun without having to deal with everyone else man. I just want to have fun beating my little brother at the most retarded game imaginable."

Beav seemed to be considering this a minute before conceding. He sat down reluctantly. "This is no stupider than Jumping Monkeys, we used to play that game when we were like what five-ish?" Beaver said, in an attempt to lighten the mood. He rolled a two and scoffed, handing the dice to his brother.

"Yeah, but Jumping Monkeys is totally awesome. Who doesn't love catapulting monkeys?" Dick said gleefully as he moved his token forward landing on the first ladder square.  
>"It's so much harder than it sounds."<p>

"It's a manly sport, really. I bet I could beat Tarzan at it."

"No way, Dick," Beaver laughed. "That man has professional experience monkey chucking, I bet even George of the Jungle would beat you."

"No way man. His monkey butler was smarten than him."

"Dick, that gorilla was not George of the Jungle's butler," Beav said shaking his head, marveling at his brother's stupidity. He cursed when his token got sent down the snake back to start.

"With that hoity-toity posh accent what else could he be?" Dick retorted.

"British," Beaver shot back.

* * *

><p>Their arguments continued amiably as the game unfolded. "Dumb luck," Beaver muttered after seeing Dick's piece get sent down a snake only to land on one of the biggest ladders on his next turn.<p>

"So," Dick said casually, "You up for another bet?"

Beaver choked spewing Smirnoff. "No way I'm wearing a skirt. I know my legs are smooth and girlish, but that's where I draw the line," Beaver continued, freaking out.

Dick thumped him on the back and changed tack, grinning as he did so, "No gown for you, princess? Are you sure? Kendall isn't here. There's a whole gold digger barbie wardrobe to play with."

"No, Dick. No more dress up," He was gesticulating wildly as he protested. Dick moved his beer out of harm's way.

"I bet Kendall's got a slutty red dress to match your pretty lips," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

" No way!"

"You might win, Beav. Isn't this your lucky game?"

Beaver paused, as ever he was reluctant to admit defeat. "I am going to win," he said quietly, but it was clear he didn't believe it. "Anything else, no dresses," he said in desperation.

"Anything?" Dick asked, stroking his chin in a pantomime of consideration. "I was looking forward to seeing you in a skirt, but this is better."

"That's not what I meant."

Dick shook his head, "Come on, Beav. Don't be like that. It's just a dare. If I win, you have to complete my dare. I promise it won't include dresses of any kind."

"Swear it."

"I swear it. No dresses for Cassidy."

"Nothing, illegal or dangerous.  
>"Of course not." Dick handed Beaver the dice, imploring him to drink more. "No welshing. No pussying out."<p>

"Agreed."

They shook hands in agreement. Dick was secretly elated, but it too soon in the game to reveal his suggestion for a dare. It was also clear that were definitely not drunk enough to play the way he wanted to. Dick got up and headed toward the liquor cabinet, "You know what this game needs, Beav?"

"No." Beav said. He sounded irritated, perhaps he had figured out that he was losing terribly.

"Tequila shots. That's what this game needs. I declare a time out on account of tequila shots" Dick said gleefully, deliberately ignoring Beav's moody disposition. Distraction was definitely the name of the game. A few shots and the power of suggestion coupled with Beav's terrible board game skills would get him everything he wanted.

Dick's hand was short of shaking as he poured them each a shot, he was nervous with anticipation of what he had planned to claim as his forfeit when Beaver lost. He passed Beaver the shot, they raised their glasses and downed the first shots in silence.

Beaver was the first to speak, "Gah," he exclaimed making a face, "Please tell me we have limes. I don't think I can tolerate another one of these without limes. I think I'd suppressed all memories of how terrible tequila tastes. For God's sake find me a lime quick!"

Dick was already up rummaging around the bar area in search of limes. "The kitchen," Beav said, "Try the kitchen, but hurry up."

Dick returned shortly brandishing a single wrinkled old-looking lime. "This is all we got," he held up a bottle of lime juice in the other. "Brought this though in case we run out, wus."

"Shut up and pass me the lime," Beaver said grumpily as he held out his hand.

With the aid of the lime Dick managed to talk Beaver into five more shots and he was feeling pleasantly buzzed and extremely optimistic about his chance of winning and claiming his prize.

Sure enough once the brothers resumed their game of Snakes and Ladders it was no more than fifteen minutes before Dick landed on the winning square. Beaver made a sound of disgust and flipped the board. "I never get to win," he pouted, which only served to make his rouged lips look even larger.

"Come here, Cassidy, I get to claim my forfeit," Dick punctuated his statement by waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Beaver rolled his eyes as he walked over. "You never did specify what that was exactly. Care to share with the class?"

Dick smirked. He grabbed Beaver's collar and pulled him in close and proceeded to kiss him hard. Beaver gasped in surprise before giving and surrendering, allowing Dick to plunder his mouth with impunity. Dick grabbed Beaver's hips, pulling their bodies closer together. The kiss seemed to last an eternity before Dick released his brother looking pleased to see the dazed expression on Beaver's face.

"You said I could chose anything for a forfeit so long as I didn't make you wear one of Kendall's dresses." Dick said matter of factly.

"True."

"No welshing."

"No welshing." Beaver repeated. "Come on, Dick, the suspense is killing me."

For all of Dick's planning there was no way to broach the subject delicately. He could only hope that Beaver would agree to it. He had been fantasizing about it a lot over the past week. "I want you to blow me."

"What? No way." Beaver's face was flushed, even his ears had gone bright red.

"You said you'd do anything I wanted. Anything. Those were the terms. You can't chicken out now." Dick's voice was husky as he stared at Beaver and dared his brother to back down.

Dick could tell by the determined look in Beaver's eyes that he wasn't about to let Dick win. He'd carry out the forfeit, out of a misplaced sense of pride.

"Fine. I'm no pussy."

Dick was so excited, despite his earlier confidence he'd been unsure if he could get this plan of his to succeed. All week he'd been tortured with dreams of those obscenely huge lips wrapped around his cock and now that vision was about to become a reality. His hands were shaking as he unzipped his fly. Dick pulled down his boxers and jeans in one smooth motion, his dick sprang out slapping his belly. He'd been oh so hard since their makeout session minutes earlier.

Beaver seemed anxious as well as he knelt before his brother. His dark blue eyes looked with Dick's briefly before he swallowed Dick's cock. Dick gasped. Beaver was deep-throating his brother's cock like a pro, it was taking all of Dick's willpower not to grab his head and fuck his face. Fuck but Beav knew what he was doing, swirling his tongue around the head on every upstroke. It seemed like he managed to suck more of Dick's cock into his mouth every time.

There was no way Dick was going to be able to last very long. This was easily the best blow job he'd ever had. And he'd never seen anything hotter than Beaver's big lipsticked lips wrapped around his dick. Beaver's hand had wandered down between his legs to fist his own cock. It was all too much. Dick couldn't help it, he started thrusting his hips forcing more of his cock down his brother's throat. Beaver didn't even seem to mind, his rhythm didn't falter as Dick began to pound his face. It wasn't long after that before Dick was coming down Beaver's throat with a hoarse cry.

"Fuck, you're a damn good cocksucker, Beav." Dick said when he was capable of speech again.

"Thanks, I guess."

Wow, things had gotten very awkward, very fast. Neither brother could look the other in the eye as Dick pulled his pants back on. "I have to pee," they both lied simultaneously before fleeing the room in opposite directions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week had passed, the Casablancas brothers had fallen into the now familiar pattern of steadfast avoidance of each other. It was Friday and neither brother felt like leaving the house and facing the world. So began another Friday night cooped up in an empty mansion now brimming with sexual tension.

The week had been rough for Dick, every night he was plagued with wet dreams, wet dreams about his little brother moaning and writhing beneath him in ecstasy, wet dreams about his little brother on his knees dutifully servicing him. It was so wrong that the mere thought of Beaver's full red lips was enough to get him achingly, painfully hard. They were brothers for god's sake, he shouldn't be so turned on by the thought of fucking Beaver hard and fast.

God damn it, he needed a drink badly. Dick wandered into the kitchen in search of one. He ran into Beaver at the fridge, who ducked his head and blushed at the sight of him.

"Please tell me there's still some beer left," he said.

Beaver handed him a bottle wordlessly and flinched when their fingers touched.

"There's never anything to do here," Dick bitched as he popped the top off the beer.

"We could play Mousetrap," Beaver replied.

Dick just stared at Beav, an expression of disbelief etched on his face.

"I'm sure we could play one game without betting anything," Beaver continued.

Dick felt disappointed. What was the fun of playing a stupid board game if they weren't even going to be betting on the outcome? What was the point if he wouldn't be rewarded for his victory by forcing to Beaver to do something humiliating or sexy?

"Dude, that sounds so lame."

"Why? You got something better to do, Dick? A hot date perhaps?" Beaver asked.

Dick just glared at him. "I could if I wanted one."

"Why don't you then?"

"Just shut up and go get the game. I'm going to kick your tight little ass."

Beaver blushed and grabbed a beer for himself before heading to the game closet.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Beaver found Dick waiting patiently in the living room, drinking his beer in silence. Beav entered and sat down on the floor by the coffee table to start setting up the game. The silence in the room seemed deafening all of a sudden.<p>

"It's just not the same without the bets," Dick sighed once they had started playing.

"I know, how about this. We treat it like a game of Truth, winner gets to ask the loser anything," Beaver suggested.

"Fine," Dick agreed. It wasn't going to be as much fun as betting, but at least he was going to be getting something out of it.

It only took Dick half an hour to beat Beaver. "Alright, Beav tell me, do you have a crush on anyone at school?"

"That's such a lame question, bro."

"Yeah, but I won the game and you have to answer or I get a forfeit."

Beav paused, considering his options. "I'd rather not answer that, what's the forfeit?"

"You have to strip," Dick smirked, "Or you could just answer my question."

Beaver just stood up and removed his t-shirt tossing it at Dick's head. Dick licked his lips as he surveyed the pale, delicately muscled chest. He watched hungrily as those candy pink nipples hardened under the heat of his gaze. He was practically drooling as he watched a long fingered hand slowly make its way down to Beaver's belt buckle.

Dick crept closer, watching Beaver slowly remove his belt and begin to unzip his fly. It seemed like hours before Beav was carefully stepping out of his jeans. He turned around shyly clad in nothing but his tight black briefs. Dick was so hard he could barely think as he watched Beaver who glanced over his shoulder as he slowly removed the briefs. God, that ass was perfection, there was no other way to describe it. The skin was so pale and Dick wondered what it would like if he slapped it til it turned red. He longed to taste it, to sink his teeth into those white cheeks and thrust his tongue in that dusky pink hole.

Beaver turned around and blushed. Dick was surprised to see that despite Beaver's small stature, he was quite well hung. Without a word, Beaver strode past him and down the hall to his own room, leaving Dick staring after him in astonishment, wanting so desperately to follow him, to throw Beaver down on his bed and taste every inch of that exposed skin. Instead he just stayed where he was absentmindedly stroking himself through his pants and sipping his beer. He knew what he would be dreaming about tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5

This Friday, when Dick sought Beaver out there was no pretence, no games, but it still felt like a desperate gamble. The dreams, all this week the dreams, they were so intense, so deliciously obscene and far too detailed now. The problem was that now that he had seen Beaver naked, in all his pale glory – he could picture it too well. These fantastic dreams were so rich and vivid, it made Dick so hungry and uncomfortable. Last Saturday, he hadn't tried to venture out and hang with Logan or anything, he couldn't. He had stayed in his room, drinking and thinking, imagining what he would do. No matter how much straight porn he had bombarded himself with, trying desperately to be turned on by something else, someone he wasn't related to; he hadn't been able to shake the image of Beaver – naked and nervous, colouring under the hungry heat of his gaze.

This week it had been all Dick had thought about. His mind was a haze of provocative possibilities. By Friday, he knew there was only one thing he needed to do. It had never been far from his thoughts, Dick had actually attempted to reason out a plan for this, which was sort of crazy. As much as he desperately hoped it would succeed and he would get all he had hungered for, it was just a gamble. He had watched his little brother as closely as he had dared this week, Beav was so damn distracting when he saw him now. But unfortunately for Dick, Beav was inscrutable as usual. Dick never knew what was going underneath that veneer of nervous, intensity.

In preparation and for courage Dick had started drinking early. It was an essential step in his non-plan. The hard part would be, trying to approach his brother in such a way so as not to startle him and cause him to flee. Beaver always seemed so on edge that he seemed likely to run or rage with little warning and Dick needed this so badly.

It was later now and Dick was certain his nerves were as steely as they were going to get. He kept the beer in his hand though as he headed down the hall to Beaver's room. He carefully avoided glancing at any of the family pictures along the hallway. Dick hummed to himself drunkenly, the tune quickly becoming song – why were the most annoying pop songs always the catchiest, he wondered. As he neared the wing where Beav's room was he fell silent. Dick felt so horny and nervous. He panicked that he had no plan beyond this point. Should he have brought some drink for Beav?

Dick had half a mind to turn back, drink some more or grab a beer for Beaver, but he was here now. A deep breath and he pushed the door open. Beaver was sprawled across his bedspread, eyes closed, headphones on, hands drumming on his chest. His t-shirt was stretched tautly across his lean chest. Dick's breath caught and he downed the rest of his beer, still unsure of his next move and glad that his brother's eyes were closed.

Dick shut the door, not quietly, but just loudly enough to make Beaver aware of his presence. Dark eyes fell open, scrutinizing Dick warily. Dick was practically holding his breath, wishing he had more beer here to distract himself with, instead of an empty bottle, heavy in his hand.

He was here now. Dick had to make his move, quickly before he lost his bravado, before Beav knew what hit him. He strode over to the bed quickly. Beaver looked like he might open his mouth to say something, but Dick was too fast for him. He covered his brother's body quickly, pressing forward, silencing any words with a hard kiss.

It seemed to work in Dick's favour. Beaver seemed startled, but Dick carefully gauging his brother's reactions could not find any signs of distress. In fact, he felt hands fisting in his shaggy surfer's locks, pulling him closer. Relieved, Dick lost himself in the sensations, the taste of his brother's mouth, the feel of those hands in his hair and the growing evidence of their mutual attraction pressed hotly between them. He groaned and rutted his hips against his brother's, delighting in the answering thrust from beneath him.

Beaver drew back first, gasping for air and loosening his hold. Before Dick could blink, Beav's grip tightened, wrenching his head back to bare his throat. Then his little's brother's mouth was sucking and biting hotly at his neck. Dick's hands were worming their way underneath Beav's shirt as he moaned and his hips continued their frantic thrusts.

Through the haze of drunkeness and fiery veins, Dick was dimly aware that they were too covered. Dick didn't want the fierce kissing to abate either. A minute without touching was a minute too much. It could lead to dangerous sober thoughts – it could give his brother an opportunity to flee. Thankfully it was hard to think with his brother rutting against him, heated hands grabbing everywhere at once. His own hands were also busy running over the lean hard frame hidden beneath Beav's tight shirt.

Beaver seemed to sense Dick's momentary distraction and used it to flip his brother over, reversing their positions. It felt odd for Dick to see his bright-eyed brother above him, face lit with determination. All the intensity in Beav's gaze, scorched Dick and he let his brother take the lead for a time. Dick was satiated with the feel of the desperate hands upon him, tearing at his clothes and the wet heat that followed. He would not let his brother keep the control too long though. His desire-hungry dreams would not let him.

Dick did let Beaver rip the shirt from his own chest. He felt teeth teasing his nipples into hardness. Dick tangled his hands into dark, sweaty hair, keeping Cassidy in place. He was harder than he could ever remember being. Dick needed more and clumsily he pushed his brother up by his head. They eyed each other, stares that mirrored their own ardour.

Dick needed the control again, but he wanted Cassidy to fight him, to push back and not yield. He had seen in the bright eyes that his brother would give him the hard struggle he needed. Cassidy was too stubborn not to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt 6

Beaver's eyes were practically scorching Dick's like they were about to shoot laser beams or something. The brothers were still eyeing each other like circling tigers about to fight. Dick may have still been on the bottom with Beav on his lap, but his body was still between his little brother's and the only exit. He was hoping that would tip the scales more firmly into a fight response from Beav rather than flight. The sexual tension in the room was heavy and electric, Dick was intoxicated both from the drinking he'd done earlier and the scent of Beav's arousal, but he was determined to regain the upper hand.

Dick moved in slowly like he was going to give Beav the tenderest of prom kisses, but instead used both his hands to shove Beaver backwards onto the bed. Beaver may have been shocked initially, but he recovered quickly, tightly wrapping his legs around Dick's torso. Dick snorted. That particular gesture of retaliation would only serve to make conquering Cassidy easier.

Dick bent forward, looming over Cassidy and smirking at the scowl on his brother's face. His hands fell on either side of Cassidy's head. "You better get used to this position, bro. I'm going to be fucking you into this mattress soon."

Cassidy grabbed Dick's hair again forcibly ending the taunt by mashing their lips together. The kiss was rough, painful, fierce and determined, Beav's teeth were gnawing on Dick's lower lip and it was sinfully delicious. Dick was giving as good as he got, shoving his tongue as far as he could down his little brother's throat whenever he had the chance, which made Cassidy louder and more inclined to bite.

The kiss was the perfect cover for Dick's let's get naked plan, he was able to reach behind him, under Cassidy's legs and shimmy out of his own jeans. It was progress, but Cassidy was way over dressed for this shindig. There was no way to divest Cas of his clothing covertly so Dick opted for the opposite. Under the pretence of breaking the kiss to breathe, Dick was able to lean back and with both hands in the collar of Beav's t-shirt, tear it off him.

"Damn it, I liked that shirt! I made mom drive me to that cool board shop on the boardwalk just to get it." Beav whined.

The time for whining and angsting about anything that was happening here was over. The sex was happening or little Dick was going to explode. Casssidy seemed to be missing the bigger picture here, drunken incestuous shenanigans, now with the added benefit of more mutual nudity. Also wasn't bodice ripping supposed to make the "chick" swoon at your manly display of strength? Urgent footnote, what did those candy pink nipples taste like? Followup, would Cassidy resume moaning pornigraphically if he bit them?

Dick didn't even bother to tell Cas to shut up. Not with those questions on his mind that required thorough hands on research. The minute he took the nipple between his teeth, Cassidy's eyes rolled back in his head, arching and moaning, no more bitching. Score one for Dick the scientist guy.

Although Dick was really enjoying his slow tour of the erogenous regions on Cassidy chest, he was still fully committed to the nakedness initiative, especially now that he had regained that upper hand. Damn Beav's narrow hips for requiring belts on a regular basis. Dick's hands weren't quite sober enough to negotiate buckles with any kind finesse. It was slow going, but he did get the belt undone and once that was accomplished it was easy enough just to yank those cursed pants off without unzipping.

Feat mostly accomplished, Dick moved up Cassidy's body and captured his swollen mouth in a kiss causing their tented shorts to collide with arousing results. Cassidy's stranglehold on his waist had lessened during the nipple exploration, allowing them to rut freely.

"Been thinking about you naked underneath me all week, Cas," Dick said raggedly.

"I'm not naked yet."

"Allow me to fix that."

Dick yanked Cassidy's boxers down as far as he could get. Cassidy didn't seem like he was going to unwrap his legs from Dick entirely anytime soon. Dick's hand was shaking a little as he circled his brother's erection. He relaxed when he felt that velvety heat. It was a bit strange touching a cock that wasn't his own. It felt like the angle was all wrong, but it was still oh so good, and the strangled sound Cassidy made when he tightened his grip made it even better.

Cassidy was burying his head in Dick's neck and muffling the screams he made when Dick stroked him with Dick's sweat-drenched skin. Each bite was sending bolts of arousal straight to Dick's cock. He had wanted to get to the main event, but how could he when Cas sounded like he was dying from a hand job and those teeth in his throat were so perfect.

Cassidy's cock was so soaked with his juices that Dick's hand kept almost sliding off. Dick had known girls that didn't get half as wet as this. Dick was thumbing the slick head and toying with the slit a bit, when Cassidy's whole body went rigid, clenching around him. The teeth in his neck were in so deep now that they were surely drawing blood. Cum was spraying everywhere, on Dick's neck and chest, on Cassidy's own torso and some even landed on his open lips after he released Dick's throat panting. Dick had never seen anything hotter. He kissed his brother deeply and Cassidy tasted salty and sweet like carnival kettlecorn.

Dick couldn't get enough of that taste. He broke the kiss to satisfy his craving, licking the cum off his sticky hand, savouring the flavour. Cassidy looked beautiful, lying there sweaty and spent. His eyes were closed and his pale skin had a pinkish flushed sheen to it.

"Come on Cas, we're not done yet." He smacked Cas' cheek lightly with his still sticky, but now mostly clean-ish hand.

"Agggh. Dick!"

"Yeah baby, scream for me." Dick laughed. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to be bowlegged for life."


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt 7

"Just do it already then. Stop being such a tease, Dick. Shut your damn mouth and fuck me!" Cassidy's eyes seemed molten, the look he was giving his brother was so intense.

"It's always the quite ones," Dick chuckled as he spread his little brother's thighs with large hands. His eyes were drawn to that dusky rosette, imagining what it would like swallowing his cock, inch by inch.

"God, if you don't move faster, I'm going to have to jump _you. _And _take what I want,_" Cas threatened.

Dick's cock got harder, the image Cas was painting was so hot. He could picture Cas tying him to the bedposts and riding him. Next time, Dick promised himself, next time he would get Cassidy so frustrated that he would do it. Let his little brother have his wicked way with him.

Right now, Dick was caught up in the task at hand. He wet his finger and circled Cas' hole tentatively. Cassidy gasped and writhed and it was delicious. "Lube?" he asked softly. Cassidy just moaned and pointed to his night stand table.

"Top drawer," Cas panted.

Dick smirked when he retrieved the bottle. It was cherry flavoured. How appropriate.

He kept his eyes locked with his brother's as he coated his finger and pushed it into that tight opening without any preamble. Cassidy's body arched off the bed and he screamed obscenities. Dick absently wished he was filming this, because damn he was going to be wanking for years after about this night. He knew he would.

"What a filthy mouth you have lil bro."

Cassidy's curses continued loudly as Dick inserted another finger. The epithets Cas was uttering were getting more nonsensical and he was rutting back against Dick's fingers like some drunken slutty cheerleader. Dick wondered if his fucking Cassidy would make him completely incoherent.

"Enough, enough," Cassidy growled. "Just," gasp, "do it. Do it now. Please Dick. I need you, you fucker."

"Come on Cas," Dick curled his fingers inside Cassidy in a come-hither motion. Oh yeah, that was the sweet spot. "Beg me some more and I might."

Cassidy's body was flushed, sweaty and now wracked with spasms of pleasure.

"Please," Cas whined softly. "Please Dick, can't take it. Help me."

Dick was floored at the sight of desperate tears sliding down Cassidy's pink cheeks. He removed his fingers gently and slathered himself up as quick as he could. If he touched himself too much, this would all be over before it began.

Dick pushed his cock in slowly. He didn't want to hurt Cassidy any more than necessary. He couldn't help leaning down and licking the tears from Cas' cheekbones. It was wrong and fucked up what they were doing, but god it felt so good.

He was only about halfway in and it was so hot and tight and perfect. The salt of Cassidy's tears, the heat enveloping him, it was everything he'd ever dreamed of. Dick wanted to stay like this forever. Buried deep in his brother, away from the rest of the world, safe.

"Dick," Cas pleaded as he sheathed himself fully. "More."

No pausing to adjust. It seemed like Cassidy wanted it rough, fast, desperate. Dick was all too happy to give it to him. He leaned back and slammed himself forward, groaning at the sensation. He lifted Cassidy's limp limbs over his shoulders. They both cursed at the feel of the new angle. It felt deeper and more intimate.

Dick sat back on heels to get more traction as he thrust forward pounding Cassidy into the mattress. Cassidy was arching and writhing and clutching the sheets tightly. One of Cas' hands let go of the sheets and began to trail down his thin torso.

"Hands on the headboard," Dick growled.

Cassidy whimpered and complied.

"Don't move them!" Dick continued. Cas nodded. "Tell me," Dick barked punctuating his words with a particularly hard thrust.

"What?" Cas asked feverishly. His eyes seemed glazed now, like he was stoned or something.

"Tell me," Dick repeated unsure of what he was asking for. He'd never felt this possessive before. He'd always felt like sex was just a good time. Like it was no big deal. This was different. This mattered more than he'd ever care to admit.

"Feels so good. Want you," Cas breathed. "Only ever wanted you."

"More," Dick rasped, moving faster, pushing in harder. Cassidy's ankles had locked behind his head. Dick wanted Cassidy to feel this tomorrow. The day after. The month after.

"Use me," Cassidy cried out, pushing back, slamming his pelvis onto Dick's cock. Cas' hands were white-knuckling the headboard. "I'm yours. Take me. Make me yours," Cassidy let out a low groan and came all over them both a second time. He sounded helpless and needy.

The ensuing contractions and Cas' declarations were too much for Dick. "_Mine_," he bellowed, slamming in hard, with all his strength. His vision whited-out and he pitched forward latching onto Cassidy's neck, sinking his teeth in deep as he came.

Dick was a bit embarrassed when he came to his senses minutes later. He let go of his brother's neck gently. The mark he'd left was bruised and purple. He was a bit ashamed to admit to himself the joy he felt at seeing his ownership displayed so clearly.

Cassidy's eyes were closed. He looked calm, peaceful, debauched. There was still a sultry glow to his skin and the jizz on his stomach glistened. If Dick wasn't so tired and content he'd be rooting around for his cellphone to capture this sexy Kodiak moment.

He didn't regret this. It was wrong, but it was also wrong in a hot way. No one else would understand. Dick was sure Cassidy would keep this secret. He also suspected that as much as he wanted it, Cas wouldn't let him do this again. Cassidy hated feeling weak and vulnerable. He'd never let his guard down like this again. Nothing would ever feel the same between them again. There would be tension and staunch denial, rivers of it.

Cas might try to forget it. But Dick was resolved not to let him. He was going to do everything he could to keep his brother, his and his alone. After all he doubted Cas could hide in his room every weekend from now till never. Sooner or later, one way or another, Dick would have him back where he wanted.

Cassidy may be stubborn, but he had learned from the master. Dick would be stubborner. He would have to be.

The End...


End file.
